There is Still Hope
by greengirl16
Summary: A few years after Elphaba's death Glinda finds information that shocks her. Later in the story will have Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea struck me while I was mowing the lawn this afternoon. To tell you the truth one of my other stories plot also came to me while I was mowing the lawn. Weird. :\ It's going to be hard having to worry about updating two stories now, but I decided I couldn't wait to post this. Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Glinda the Good walked slowly down the dirt path that led through the forest. She had lilies in her hands and stared at the ground as she walked. She had been dreading this day. The forest started to become less dense and she looked up and saw the clearing ahead. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

She reached the clearing and she could now see the enormous, deserted castle that loomed in front of her. She let out a sigh and took a big shaky breath and continued on the path up to the castle.

Crows loomed in the windows and cawed as she approached the door. The door was nailed shut with now rotted boards. Glinda kicked the boards with her heels she was wearing and the wood snapped. Glinda entered the dark castle.

She headed down the long corridor that was only lit by a small crack in the ceiling. She took a left and walked down yet another hallway and then entered an all too familiar room. Glinda walked over to a certain spot in the room and collapsed. She sat with her hands on her head sobbing. "Oh Elphie, you have no idea how much I miss you. I can't go a day without thinking about you. I just wish…I wish things could have been different."

Glinda sat there for a long time, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She finally composed her self and laid the lilies she had brought on her grave and removed the dead ones from the last time she had come. Glinda slowed down her shaky breaths and took a glance around at the barren room. Things hadn't been the same since Elphie's death. She would never get over losing her best friend. Supposedly time heals all wounds, but that wasn't true in her case.

Glinda took one last glance around and started heading for the door. Something small caught her eye in corner of the room. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was some piece of crumpled up paper. She opened it up slowly so it wouldn't rip and smoothed it out.

She looked at the faded letters and barely made out:

_My dear Fae,_

_The witch hunters are coming for you. I have a plan how to get you to safety, but you must follow these instructions. There is a bucket in the kitchen fill it with water and leave it in a visible spot near the trap door in the library. The hunters should spot. They believe water can melt you. If all goes as planned, they will splash you with it and then you can "melt" into the trap door that goes to below the castle. They shouldn't expect anything. You can't tell anybody or let anyone find this note. Wait in the trap door for me and I will come to get you and we can leave Oz together. Please Fae, you must understand it's the only thing that might work._

_Yours Truly,_

Glinda couldn't make out the smudged name. Below the illegible name, another message was written it read: _P.S. Your spell_ _worked._

What could that mean, Glinda wondered. She thought about the letter. If the plan written about had worked, that meant Elphie was alive! There was still hope…

* * *

**Please review and I'll continue, if I don't get reviews this story won't go on... it's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sorry for the wait in the update. I have 3 stories I now have to update and it can be quite challenging. Hopefully I can update all my stories quicker. :P Well...hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16

**Apple Pie and Vanilla ice cream for**

**GraniaMhaol**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

* * *

Glinda read the note over again. The trap door was supposedly in the library. Wait wasn't she in the library? Glinda shut her eyes tight and she could vaguely remember bookshelves that used to line the one wall in this particular room. She started her search. Glinda went around stomping on the floor. The room was a pretty big room so she knew she might be there a while.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Glinda had searched half of the room. She came to a spot near the center on the room and stomped on it. The place she stomped on made a strange, almost hollow sound. This had to be the location of the trap door.

Glinda got down on her hands and knees and started searching for a handle or a lever of some sort. She no longer cared about getting her dress dirty because she was on the verge of possibly finding information if Elphie truly died. She saw a tiny slit in the floor. She tried to pull it open, but broke a nail in the process.

Glinda whipped out her nail file and started to file her nail. She suddenly realized that her nail file was really thin and tiny. She stuck her nail file in the small slit and pushed down on the file causing a square of floor boards to swing back. She had done it! She found the trap door.

She peered down into the darkness. "Elphie," Glinda called out. Silence… Glinda figured she had no other choice but to go down into the trap door. Glinda searched the castle for a candle and a match. After a while she finally managed to find one in what seemed to be the kitchen. Glinda returned to the trap door and slid down into the darkness.

Glinda held the candle in front of her and could see a long hallway. She carefully walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for spiders and mice. She came to a rusted door and she slowly pushed it open causing it to make a loud creak.

She entered a barren room. She started to leave the room when two things caught her eye, a few pieces of straw and a small piece of black fabric. Elphie was here she thought, but her question remained where was her best friend now?

* * *

Elphaba walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Fiyero snuck up behind her and gave a kiss on her head. She turned around and returned his kiss. She felt at peace, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Is Liir up yet," Elphaba questioned.

"Not yet," Fiyero stated.

"It's nearly 10:30," Elphaba exclaimed causing Fiyero to laugh.

"Let him sleep. When he wakes up he can help me with the garden," Fiyero told Elphaba before she could run and wake up their son.

Elphaba reluctantly agreed to let Liir sleep.

"See you later," Fiyero said walking out the door.

"Bye," Elphaba whispered in a somewhat pained voice. She still felt horrible for turning Fiyero into a scarecrow. She swore to herself she would someday she would change him back. She hoped that day would be soon so she could finally put her guilt to rest.

Fiyero walked into their garden and immediately all the crows scattered. He let a small sigh and started to pull weeds. He had tried to convince Elphaba he didn't mind being a scarecrow, but he knew she still felt guilty.

* * *

A few hours later, Glinda left the castle after not finding Elphie. She saw dark clouds looming in the distance and she hoped she would be able to get back to the palace before the storm got closer. She got into her bubble and floated away.

The storm approached fast. The winds started to howl blowing Glinda's bubble this way and that. Glinda held on for her life. Her bubble kept floating farther and farther away from the Emerald City.

After what seemed forever, Glinda had given up. Controlling her bubble was useless. The wind had blown her way of course and she no longer had any idea where she was. She suddenly realized a large tree that her bubble was approaching at a fast rate. She tried to get out of the way of the tree, but she failed. He bubble hit the tree full force and popped. Glinda started to fall, hitting many tree branches on the way down. She landed on the ground with a thud.

She tried to move, but it hurt. Surely she had broken something. Glinda curled up in a ball and started to sob. She was cold, wet, lost, and in pain. To make matter worse her new dress she had on was covered in grass stains and totally ruined. Glinda's sobs started to die down and she fell dozed off lying on many tree branches, all alone, and in the middle of a large forest.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait in the update again :\ I have been writing chapter to my other stories, once again. I will yet again try to update this story more often. Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Ice Cream Cake for**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**You are amazing :D I love reading your reviews! They really make my day...okay they usually make my week xD **

**Please read and review! The moer reviews the quicker the update!**

* * *

Glinda woke up shivering. Where am I, she thought. Her thoughts from the previous day returned to her and she sighed. She tried to move, but it hurt so badly. She was hungry, alone, and freezing. She had to get back to the Emerald City, but she couldn't move any part of her without a pain surging though her body. She was sure she was going to die. She started to sob weakly and barely noticed a rustling in the bushes.

Glinda looked up and the sound of a twig snap and saw a tall teenage looking boy emerge from the bushes. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He rushed to her side and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright," he asked sounding very worried.

"No. I think I have broken something. I am also quite lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"This is the land across the Impassable Desert," the boy told her. "Who are you?"

"Oh my, I really did get off course. I am Glinda. My home is in the Emerald City."

"Wow that's a long way from here. I have never visited it, but my parents have. I am Liir by the way."

"That's a nice name," Glinda said politely.

"Well, I better get you to safety. You can't sit here forever, you might die. My mom might be able to tend to your wounds. She is very good at things such as injuries," Liir ensured her.

"Your very kind," Glinda said smiling. There was hope she would survive. Hopefully her injuries weren't all that bad and Liir's family was trustworthy.

Liir picked Glinda up in his arms and started to carry her back to his family's small cabin not too far from here.

Liir approached his dad's garden. It had really expanded in the last few years. He saw his dad down at the other side of the garden, "Dad," he shouted.

Fiyero turned at his son's voice. He could sense the worry in his tone. He looked up and saw Liir emerging from the woods with a limp body in his arms. He jogged over to his son's side.

"What is wrong?"

"I found this woman in the woods. I think she broke something," Liir said. He was out of breath because he had hurried back as fast as he could.

Fiyero got a closer look at the woman in Liir's arms and nearly fainted. What in Oz's name was Glinda doing here? How had she found them?

"Scarecrow," questioned a weak Glinda.

Fiyero nodded in shock.

"I haven't seen you since you disappeared after Dorothy left Oz," Glinda stated in a quiet voice.

Fiyero had never seen Glinda look so bad in her life. He dress was torn and dirty. Her make up was smeared and her eyes didn't have that perkiness in them as they usually did.

Glinda turned her gaze to Liir, "You're related to the scarecrow?"

Liir nodded and smiled.

"Wow what a small world. Did you know he used to be a good friend of mine," Glinda said and then coughed. She must have caught something from spending a night on the damp forest floor.

Fiyero thought to himself…friend? Surely she wouldn't be thinking that if she knew his true identity.

Liir looked at his dad, "You were her friend? Really? That is so cool!"

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "I'll go inform your mother that she'll need to clear some space for our guest.

"It might take a while, Mom has packed the spare room with books," Liir said making both him and his father laugh.

Fiyero took off towards the house and Liir followed behind slowly, not wanting to hurt Glinda anymore.

"Thank you scarecrow," Glinda called out weakly and coughed again.

"You know my dad wasn't always a scarecrow. My mom told me he used to be human, but something about a spell gone wrong…? I don't know the story is very confusing."

Glinda smiled at Liir as he walked up his porch stairs and entered the house. He saw his mother carrying a load of boxes stuffed with books and shoving them into an already full closet. She was pushing on the closet door trying to get it closed.

"Oh Liir, good, you are home. Your father mentioned we have a guest who is ill," Elphaba said managing to close the closet door and then returning to the spare room to get the last of the boxes.

She carried them out into the hall. They looked quite heavy.

"Should I go lay her on the bed," Liir questioned.

"Yeah, the room is clean. Wait what is her name? Do you know," Elphaba said focusing on getting the boxes into the closet without dropping them.

"Glinda," Lirr replied.

Elphaba eyes went wide and she dropped the boxes on her foot and jumped back in pain. "What," she exclaimed.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am back with another update! I had this started a few days ago, but I had major writer's block and I didn't want to continue and make it really crappy. Today I finished it and I am happy to say this is my longest chapter I have ever written in all my fanfic stories! Woot xD haha sorry I get excited over random things xP Anyways on to the story! Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A giant bag of M&m's for**

**GraniaMhaol**

**BreathOfMidnightAir**

**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**

**You rock my world. Please continue you reviewing! They seriously make me so excited!**

* * *

Elphaba approached Liir and sure enough there lay Glinda in his arms.

"Where did you find her," Elphaba questioned, who was still wide eyed.

"I found her on the forest floor. I think she broke something, and it now appears she is getting sick. Why?"

Elphaba started to pace around the living room. She had been found. Her best friend would now know she had lied to her. How would she react to that?

Liir walked into the spare bedroom and laid Glinda down on the bed and then went to find his mother who seemed upset.

Liir found his mother pacing around. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Glinda used to be my best friend in college. I haven't seen her in years."

"So?"

"She thinks I am dead. I faked my death and left Oz with your father. Glinda had no idea and she will most likely be upset when she finds out I am alive and well."

"Oh. Well can you help her?"

"Of course I can," Elphaba snapped, but immediately felt guilty. She walked into the kitchen and wet a cloth and wrung it out. She then entered the spare bedroom and saw Glinda's delicate body laying on the bed.

She walked over to Glinda's side and felt her head. It was extremely warm so she put the cool cloth on her head.

Glinda opened her eyes slightly and looked up at the blurry, green figure standing over her. "Elphie," she questioned in a hoarse voice. Elphaba nodded her head.

"Am I dead?"

Elphaba laughed, "No you're not dead, just sick."

"But-," Glinda started.

"We will discuss it later when you're healthy," Elphaba said cutting her off and left the room.

Elphaba opened the closet and out tumbled all the books she had just shoved in it. She started to search the boxes. There had to be a spell book in here somewhere. She rummaged through the books. Most were about how Animals and people should be treated equally. She felt bad for leaving Oz behind. She was the Animals only hope for saving their race, but she had left them all behind. Hopefully Glinda had lifted the Animal bands.

After about 20 minutes Elphaba opened the last box in the back of the closet. She opened it up and searched frantically through the books. She was losing patience and Glinda was in bad shape. At the bottom of the box she found a dusty old book. She dusted it off and realized it was an old spell book she had never seen before.

Elphaba picked it up and walked over to the couch and sat down. She started to search for a healing spell of some sort. She flipped through the book and saw a levitation spell. It was different than the one the wizard had tricked her into using.

She finally came across a healing spell. She scanned over the words. The spell seemed easy enough. She entered the spare bedroom, stood over Glinda, and started to recite the spell.

After a few minutes the room started to fill up with a smoke of some sort from the spell. Elphaba stopped her reciting and started coughing. The smoke was getting thicker by the second. Elphaba thought she saw a white light glow near where the bed was located, but she wasn't sure because she couldn't see a thing.

* * *

Fiyero was bent over weeding the garden. A few minutes later he noticed that it had suddenly gotten a little hazy. He looked up and saw smoke pouring out of the spare room window. The cabin was on fire and Elphaba, Liir, and Glinda were all inside. He ran to the rescue and hoped he would be able to save them without having himself go up in flames.

* * *

Glinda's eyes fluttered open. I had the weirdest dream she thought. My bubble popped in the land across the Impassable Dessert and then a nice boy found me and then Dorothy's old friend the Scarecrow was there! Then there was El…Elphie…

Glinda started coughing. Smoke was filling her room. The palace was on fire! "Guards! Guards! Help! The palace is on fire," Glinda screamed, smoke filling her lungs. She jumped out of the bed and started to search for the exit. She suddenly felt a hand grab a hold of her shoulder. "Let go of me," she screamed and twisted the hand on her shoulder and shoved the unidentified figure away from her.

"Ow! Glinda what was that for," a voice hissed.

Glinda immediately recognized the voice…, "Elphie," she questioned.

"Yes it's me."

"Oh my god! Are you like my guardian angel now or something trying to get me to safety?"

"Guardian angel? You're joking right," Elphaba said sarcastically, "but yes I _was_ trying to save both of us, but maybe I should just leave you behind since you did just attack me."

"Elphie," Glinda pouted, but it wasn't like Elphaba could see her face anyways.

"Are you coming or not?"

Glinda took her friend's hand and the both searched for the exit. "I think I found it," Elphaba shouted. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Suddenly she was splashed by water. She opened her eyes and saw Fiyero standing in front of her with a bucket in his hands.

"What was that for?"

"It was for the fire…"

"What fire?"

"The one in the room you just came out of."

"You mean the smoke that was an effect from the spell I cast?"

"No I mean the… oh."

"Elphie? Where did you go," Glinda called from within the smoke filled room.

"I am right her Glinda," Elphaba called out and then reached and grabbed Glinda and pulled her out into the hallway.

Glinda gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of a drenched Elphaba standing in front of her, "what happened," she exclaimed.

"That happened," Elphaba said gesturing the bucket in Fiyero's hands.

"Scarecrow how dare you! Wait Elphie how are you still standing there? He just splashed you with water."

"If you haven't noticed already, I am not allergic to water."

"I am confusified. Why is the Scarecrow living with you?"

"First of all the Ozians just thought I was allergic to water so I took their pathetic lie to my advantage and second of all the Scarecrow is my husband."

"Elphie! I thought you loved Fiyero! You got over his death quickly!"

"Glinda, I am Fiyero."

Glinda's eyes went wide in shock and her hands flew to her mouth. She looked faint. Suddenly her expression turned to one of anger, "You have some explaining to do, both of you."

* * *

**Please click the tempting blue button in the corner and submit a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am sorry it took so long to update this story! I felt so terrible!!! So I sat down today and forced myself to write and suprisingly I did it! :D Haha parts of it remind me of the Pushing Daisies episode The Norwegians, which now reminds me of Wicked since this chapter xP Anways here the chapter! Hope You Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate Chip Cookies for:**

**BreathOfMidnightAir  
****XxXxIcePrincessXxXx  
TillITryIllNeverKnow  
****Jhonny 2*4  
DefyGravityinJewelledS****hoes  
Lady Sohma**  


**Your reviews mean so much to me thank you and I hope you can forgive me for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I feel so guilty...**

**A/n: I am not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not so for now it is, but I am not going to mark it as complete in case I feel like adding more, but for now it's done. If you have any ideas for this story, I am open to them and feel free to include them in your review or email them to me. :D**

**I get 70 hits and zero reviews. I am very angry. I look forward to hearing from my readers and knowing what they think. If I don't get any reviews I am defintly not going to continue with this story. Well I just thought I'd warn you because I am really upset and if I don't get a review soon I am just going to forget and ditch this story altogether.**

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero nervously glanced at each other and then back to the furious Glinda standing before them.

"I don't know where to start…," Elphaba trailed off.

"Why don't you start with explaining how you're standing in front of me."

"Well Glinda back in Kiamo Ko you warned me the witch hunters where coming. I knew I was going to be killed, but I wasn't ready to face death. I still had so many more things I wanted to accomplish, such as save the Animals, so Yero and I had a plan. It wasn't done being made, but time was running short. If you remember I got a note from Chistery right when you came to warn me. That was a letter from Fiyero telling me to execute our plan and just hope it would work and then he would come and get me when it was safe."

"So you lied…," Glinda said, with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but only to keep you safe."

"To keep me safe?! Oz Elphie people have been telling me stuff like that my whole life. You have no idea how much I suffered every day thinking I could have saved you, but just watched you die! You don't think you could have told me or sent even a small sign to show me that you were alright?"

"It was too dangerous."

"What did you think I was going to do make a speech informing all of Oz you faked your death? I am glad you trust me."

"It's not that Glinda. We trust you, but you could have gotten seriously hurt if someone had found out. It was only to protect you, I swear"

"I don't need to be protected or looked after. I have managed all these years on my own!"

"Glinda…," Elphaba said, "You don't realize what a hard decision it was to leave you behind. It was probably one of the hardest decisions in my life, but Fiyero and I decided it was best for you and Oz."

Glinda turned her head to Fiyero, who had been slowly backing away trying to escape the cat fight, "Oh don't think your going to get away. You had been in the Palace a thousand times with that little brat you could have at least said something to me about your plan! How is he even alive anyways," Glinda said, turning her attention back to Elphaba.

"I cast a spell to save his life after he was dragged away by the Gale Force. Originally I thought my spell had failed and he had died, but then he wrote me a letter informing me otherwise."

"And you traveled with Dorothy because…," Glinda asked Fiyero.

"It was the easiest way to get to Elphaba without causing any suspicions."

"So you joined sides with her enemy."

"No, I pretended to join sides with the enemy. There's clearly a difference."

Glinda looked at him skeptically. "Well you could have at least stolen her shoes and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Oh right, I was just going to steal the shoes of the girls feet and run. Like that wouldn't raise any questions"

Glinda glared at him.

"Hey Mom," Liir said, entering the room, "What's for dinner?"

All eyes turned to glare at him.

"Never mind, I wasn't that hungry anyways," he said, and practically ran out of the room.

"Glinda," Elphaba spoke up after a few minutes, "I just wish you would understand…"

Glinda took a deep breath, "I do…and I forgive you, but I swear if you try to pull something like this again, I might just hunt you down and kill you myself."

Elphaba smiled.

"It's not funny," Glinda pouted, but soon smiled and then embraced her friend in a hug.

Fiyero sighed in relief. He was surprised that nobody had gotten hurt because their last fight had ended in well…he glanced down at his straw hands…

Pots and pans crashing in the kitchen brought him back to reality. He saw Glinda and Elphaba now sitting on the couch, in a deep conversation.

He entered the kitchen to find the source of the noise and saw Liir attempting to pick up the pots scattered on the floor, looking frustrated.

"What are you trying to do," Fiyero asked leaning against the door frame looking amused.

"I was trying to make dinner because I am starving!"

Fiyero laughed.

"Make way for the cooking expert," a voice said behind Fiyero.

"Oh you can cook," Fiyero said in mocking, surprised voice.

"Shut up," Elphaba said and pushed him out of the way.

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Glinda smiled, observing the happy family from the doorway.

An hour later dinner was served and all four sat around the table, bonding and remembering good memories from the past.

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
